


From The Outside

by matters17793



Series: Harry Potter Previous Generation [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, LGBTQ, Loyalty, M/M, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: James and Lily are happy and in love, the only problem is that Sirius is sad. Talking through his feelings with Remus starts getting his life back on track.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/James Potter (one-sided)
Series: Harry Potter Previous Generation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082615
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	From The Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I would try something completely different and focus on the Previous Generation of Harry Potter characters.
> 
> Also, this will be one chapter long, as at the moment I'm finding it hard to right multi-chapter books. Instead, this will be the first of a series of single chapter works.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Fresh out of Hogwarts, James and Lily had fully committed themselves to one another. They made such a perfect couple, as they were completely dedicated to one another. No-one could break them apart, no-one would ever get between them.

Except there was one person who wished they could. One person who desperately wanted James to leave Lily and start a new relationship. Sirius was never one of the most open of young wizards, but he knew how he felt, being in love with James for the longest time.

Sirius had treasured those moments when he and James had shared dorms at Hogwarts, knowing that for years, his own bed had been right next to the one belonging to his crush. The other side of him was Remus, and the three of them had always shared a close bond.

They had gone to Hogsmeade together each Christmas, and this year was no different. They went to look for a good time, but James and Lily were going off on their own, with Sirius or Remus. If Sirius had been able to be subtle, it might not have been so difficult, but he was making it obvious.

"So, are you going to tell him how you really feel?" Remus wondered.

"I..." Sirius sighed.

"It's not as if I hadn't noticed" Remus chuckled "I see the way you stare at him"

"I'm not sure I can talk about this in public" Sirius mumbled "I feel really ashamed"

This gave Remus an idea, as he led Sirius to the window outside of the shop that James and Lily had entered moments before. Unbeknownst to James, Remus had sneakily taken the invisibility cloak, and draped over himself and Sirius, giving them a bit of privacy.

"Is this better?" Remus asked.

"Much better" Sirius answered.

"Why don't you talk to me about how you feel?" Remus suggested "It might even make you feel much better"

"It's quite difficult to say" Sirius reacted "I mean, how often does one fall in love with a best friend?"

"Quite often" Remus explained "Just like James did with Lily"

The jolt of pain that ran through Sirius' heart resulted in a sad expression on his face. Remus felt guilty after his reaction, and put a comforting arm around Sirius. They stared back into the shop, not taking their eyes off of James and Lily.

"She makes him so happy" Sirius sighed "They would have to have such a perfect relationship, wouldn't they?"

"How do you know it's perfect?" Remus countered "They might have problems for all we know"

"I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, but just look at them" Sirius instructed "You can see the love in their eyes"

Remus wasn't able to deny how much James loved Lily, nor how much Lily loved James, but one thing that had been apparent is that Sirius love for James outweighed anyone else's, even Lily's. Remus hadn't expected Sirius to be so open with his feelings.

"He does love you" Remus assured "Even if at the minute that love isn't exactly what you want, it is there"

"I love him with every ounce of my being" Sirius persisted "But he can't just choose to love me"

"You're making a big assumption there, aren't you?" Remus retorted.

"What?" Sirius responded.

"He might like guys" Remus said "He might like both, or maybe he doesn't, but don't just lose hope just yet"

"I think I'm too far along for that" Sirius mumbled "It's clear he isn't interested"

They stopped speaking as James and Lily returned, so they removed the invisibility cloak to see both of them. Sirius quickly wiped away a lone tear that had fallen down his cheek, as Remus gave him a look of both pity, and support.

"Are you okay?" James questioned "Looks like you've been crying"

There were so many ways for that question to be answered, even Remus considered saying something, but being the loyal friend that he was, he couldn't. He knew that if the truth was ever going to be told, then Sirius would have to be the one to say it.

"No, I'm fine, just feeling a little under the weather" Sirius lied.

"Oh, okay" James stated.

"I was just about to take him home" Remus added.

"Sounds like a good idea, I'm tired too" Lily mentioned.

As James and Lily walked on ahead, Sirius waited a few seconds and stared at his crush. James was a fine figure of a wizard, with strong arms and legs, but was also really gentle. Remus once again put an arm around Sirius as they started to follow James, but it was a silent and awkward journey back to their respective homes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
